Inuyasha: The Mirror of Desire and Sango's Pain
by TheeBycth
Summary: Dropped. N00b work, Please don't read
1. The Beginning

**Me**: Hey! Yo people! Call me TheeBycth. My email address is on my profile. I love emails as long as it isn't curses, threats, oaths, blackmail, or any of that crap. This is my second FanFic. And this story is the sequel to my first one called The Snake from Hell. And yes, it is finished. I will put you in my weird disclaimer if you'd like. And I like long or more than one sentence reviews. I like to listen to advice and will do my best to answer questions. In the reviews, put your screename and if you want, your email address. Anyhow, that is it! Hehehehe….Inuyasha's ears are soooo cute! (snatches Inuyasha and begins to rub his ears)

**Inuyasha**: hey!

**Me**: (hits Inuyasha on the head with a frying pan) stop moving!

**Inuyasha**: X P

**Me**: Well, lets start the story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am responsible for dressing him up as a purple dinosaur and putting him in a show, and last of all, forcing him to sing I Love You with little children. (**Inuyasha**: Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!) Oops. I forgot. Well, too bad. (kicks Inuyasha off cliff)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango walked down a pathway in the forest. The scenery was beautiful, the birds singing the trees, the genly trickle of the water, the rustling tree- Rub, rub...SMACK! Miroku sighed. Sango glared at Miroku. But that only reminded Sango of Kirara. Kirara had stayed at Kaede's to recover from her wounds.

_-Flashback-_

"Its one of Naraku's reincarnation!" Miroku yelled as the demon sent a beam in his way.

"The Shikon Jewel shard is in forehead," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Kirara! Get the shard in its forehead!" Sango shouted. Kirara leaped up and tried a direct attack at the demon. But the demon was quick and slammed Kirara to the ground. He continuously slashed Kirara with poisonous claws.

"Kirara!" Sango cried.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha roared and destroyed the demon.

"We have to bring Kirara to Kaedes!" Kagome said.

_-End of Flashback-_

Kirara was poisoned and her wounds made her on the doorsteps or death. Sango and the rest of the gang were relieved to find that Kaede could help Kirara heal, but it would take a long time. Sango had wanted to stay by Kirara's side. The angry Inuyasha forced her out of Kaede's house to search for more shards.

Kagome suddenly stopped so abruptly that Inuyasha ran into her.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said slightly annoyed.

"Shikon Jewel Shard (A/N: I am gonna kill myself. Shikon Jewel shard is hard to type. X O ) North and a touch east." She replied.

"Ok! Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted and ran towards the shard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like it? I am not going to put up the next chappie until I get a final THREE reviews! See Ya!

TheeBycth


	2. The Bear Demon's Shard

Me: Oh my god!! On the first day I put it up, I have a review, hehehehehehehe!!! Thank you lil' devil 2004! I guess you could say since I have the second chappie typed up already, I'll put it on. I am kinda too excited towait fortwo more reviews.

Inuyasha: (Sees me and runs away, but crashes into a tree) X O

Kikyo: Souls! (Souls come into Inuyasha's body and he is ok)

Inuyasha: (gets fish out and eats it)

Me: Fish! (Snatches Inuyasha's fish and eats it)

Inuyasha: (growls) hey! Give me that back!

Me: (hit Inuyasha on the head with a frying pan) Bad Doggie!

Inuyasha: X O

Kikyo: Souls!

Inuyasha: (growls and tries to slash me)

Me: SIT!

Inuyasha: X O

Kikyo: Souls!

Me: well, I better start the chappie

Chapter 2: The Shard of the Bear Demon

It was a bear demon. A humongous one that towered over the group. It had razor sharp claws and teeth. Inuyasha whipped out Tesusaiga.

"Kagome, where's his shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummmm…….In his stomach!" Kagome answered. Inuyasha leaped up and slashed deep at his stomach. All he cut was fur.

"What?" Inuyasha said shocked.

"Inuyasha, that bear has dense fur!" Miroku said. Shippou charged forward.

"Fox Fire!" he yelled. The demon turned around and Shippou stopped in midair.

He turned around and scampered behind Kagome's legs." I'll lets you deal with this one, Kagome." Sango threw her giant boomerang. It only bounced off the fur. The bear took the boomeranged and threw it at Miroku. The monk dodged the boomer age and released his wind tunnel. The bear actually jumped and hit Miroku's arm with his claws. Miroku gasped in pain.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed and ran over to him as the demon raised its arm, prepared to strike again. Suddenly, a miko's arrow destroyed the arm. The bear demon roared in agony.

"I just purified you arm!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! Shoot another arrow at him!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon had turned around in fury and prepared to attack Kagome. Kagome shot the arrow and it hit the stomach of the demon.

"Wind Scar!" Shouted Inuyasha. The bear turned into dust. Kagome picked up the shard and added it to her thirty-nine shards.

----------------------------------------------------

I want another three reviews before I wri- I mean type the next chappie. By the way, if your wondering, I know the Japanese words like Hanyrou or Kazanna, just that I don't think other people do and plus I just don't like it. See Ya'll

TheeBycth : P


	3. The Splitting

I am sorry the previous chapters were so short. I would like to thank my reviewers:

AngelXofXpeice: Sorry, I have different plans with Kagome

Celesta1: Don't worry. Sango won't get raped

lil' devil 2004: I like your poem(s) by the way. Yeah, I read it.

Liizziioo: Thanxs!

I feel like putting up a vote. Who would you rather Inuyasha have?

A: Kikyo B: Kagome C: No One D: Other

In your reviews/emails you put your answer if you want. I will put up the results if you want. (dodges a flying tomato) But you don't have to do this vote. (dodges a flying egg)

Kikyo: ggrr! Stop moving!!

Me: Why should I? (curses as an tomato hits TheeBycth in the face)

Kikyo: (throws more stuff seeing that her aim is improving)

Me: aah!!!! (hides)

someone: Gotcha!

Me: ahhh!!! (dodges a purifying arrow that came outta nowhere)

Kagome: (pops up, throws frying pan)

Me: Hey! That is mine! I have been looking for it!

Kagome: well, I giving it back. (Grins at seeing that TheeBycth was hit) Success!!

Me: Run!! (flees the scene)

Kikyo: Since TheeBycth is gone, I will say the disclaimer. TheeBycth does not own Inuyasha, I do- Eekk!! (gets crushed by a boulder)

Kagome: (Angry) YOU DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! I DO!! (Lawyers barge in) ……….uummmm………..just kiddin…heh,heh (runs)

Chapter 3: The Splitting of the Shards

Shippou came out from Kagome's legs and ran to Miroku.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Miroku replied. Sango knelt next to Miroku.

"Let me see your wound," Sango said. She pushed up the sleeve to reveal three long gashes. Kagome came over with her bag and started to wrap it up. When she was done, Sango helped Miroku up. Suddenly Sango turned red. _Slap!_

"It was worth the pain,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was nighttime and Miroku's arm was fine well thanks to Kagome's medicine. Kagome made an announcement.

"I need to go back home," said Kagome.

"For school?" asked Sango.

"No. I told you already. My mom is pretending I am home schooled so that I can stay here as long as I want. But I am running out of bandages and medicine,"

"If you are going to go, be back as soon as possible. And one more thing," Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome, "Give me the shards."

"No! I don't trust them with you!!!"

"Well, I don't trust you with them either, so just give me the shards!!!" The two argued for what seemed like forever until Kagome screamed, "Just shut up and SIT!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Kagome, why don't you split the shards?" Sango suggested. Kagome right now was tired of arguing and every idea, except giving Inuyasha all the shards, was fine.

"Okay, fine," Kagome said, "What about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha got up and spat out earth.

"Feh," was all he said. So Kagome gave Miroku, Sango, and Shippou each five shards, six for Inuyasha, and seven for herself. Inuyasha was about to sit down and sleep when he got a whiff of a familiar scent.

_Kikyo!_ Inuyasha thought. She was far away, about two miles. He could meet up with her before she got any farther away.

"Uhh….I gotta go!" Inuyasha ran off. Kagome stood up alarmed.

"Oh no! He is going to see Kikyo! I just know it!" Kagome ran off after him.

"Kagome wait!" Shippou yelled.

"Hurry! Who knows what Kikyo will do to him!" Kagome called back.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha had already ran very far off when the rest of the group started off. _Kikyo, _he thought,_ Where are you?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were having a hard time. Kagome and Shippou, who usually rode Inuyasha's back were making slow progress. Sango and Miroku would have ridden on Kirara, but Kirara was at Kaede's, healing. Finally, the group was forced to sit down and rest. They gasped for breath.

"There has to be a faster way," Kagome murmured.

Sango spoke up, "I'll go look for food. No need to run on an empty stomach," She walked away. Kagome looked at Miroku. He had caught his breath and his hand was twitching towards her now that Sango was gone.

Kagome slapped his hand away, "Don't even think about it, pervert,"

Miroku sulked, "Hmph,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha stopped. Up ahead of him were lights and soul stealers. In the mist of there things was Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off of her.

Kikyo turned. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked up to her as past images of her flew through his mind. The boat, the shrine, the grassland, the children she played with, her beauty, her smile. Inuyasha hugged Kikyo. But Kikyo pulled away. Inuyasha stepped back, confused.

"Inuyasha, do you still love me? Or that other foolish girl?" Inuyasha stood there and thought hard about that question. _Who did he actually love?_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahah!!! Cliffy!! Well, not very exciting, I know. But the next chapter will be much more thrilling. I promise, the more reviews I get, the faster I will post and longer the chapters will be. Reviews?

TheeBycth


End file.
